The Athenaeum Allocation
"The Athenaeum Allocation"'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/02/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1117.html is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, March 8, 2018. Summary Leonard jumps through hoops to help secure the perfect venue for Sheldon and Amy. Also, Bernadette and Wolowitz have a hard time deciding who should stay at home with the kids and who should go back to work. Extended Plot Leonard , Penny and Raj with the Wolowitzes gushing over how big Halley was getting. Howard explains he found out that newborn baby boys can pee straight up. Raj offers to help out, but Howard and Bernie just want some family time before they head back to work. Amy and Sheldon join them and deliver their “ ” cards for Sheldon and Amy's Wedding}their wedding on May 12th. The card has s of both of their . Leonard mentions that they don’t have a location which peeves Amy. It took them nine months to pick a date! Howard and Bernadette are cooing over their two exclaiming how cute they are and how much they love them. They both admit that they love the kids more than each other. Howard would take for the kids and get seriously for Bernadette. At Amy’s, Sheldon is very happy with the date because the day is equal to the sum of the square of the factors of the . On the subject of the wedding venue, Amy suggests the is fairly new, though Stephen Hawking comes regularly. Also she leaves them to talk it over and to check on the dimensions of the s per Sheldon’s request. While Sheldon is describing the somberness of the s, Amy spots Leonard and Penny. Amy is sure that this is going to ruin her day. Leonard admits that he lied to both Sheldon and Penny about how exclusive the was. Then Barry Kripke shows up. In Bernie’s kitchen, Howard wants to talk about one of them staying home with the kids. Bernadette snaps that she shouldn’t have to give up her and everything she has worked for. Howard adds that he wants to stay at home with them. Then she snaps that he gets to stay home and with them while she is at work. She then admits that maybe she wants to stay at home while Howard still insists that he should. Climbing up the stairs, Sheldon can’t believe that Leonard lied to him. Amy retorts that they should book the club now, because they will have the rest of their lives to complain about Leonard. Sheldon then thinks that Amy is getting a head start on her s. Amy calls up Kathleen at the club to reserve it for their wedding. Unfortunately someone already booked May 12th. Who? Sheldon is now talking to Barry Kripke who booked it for his . He doesn’t want to move his party and he doesn’t want to help Sheldon. So Kripke doesn’t have a problem. Sheldon does. Very early Howard shows up with the kids as Bernadette gets her first cup of . They had been to the , the and while Bernadette was sleeping. She sees that Howard is just trying to show that he would do a better job and that he can’t keep up the pace. Howard tells her to take the day off and get a because of the sleep she has been getting. Amy hopes that Kripke will change his mind. Sheldon doubts it since he used the “s” word. He called his work “subpar”. Sheldon suggest that they pick a different date. It took nine months for that decision. Amy would rather pick a different . Leonard knocks at the door and apologizes for lying to Sheldon. Sheldon doesn’t feel that Leonard means it and that he can only deal with one jerk at a time like Barry Kripke. Sheldon asks Leonard to leave before he gets mad and make an unkind remark about his , his , his personal or his that though serviceable, it lacks . As leaving Leonard remarks that that is the nicest thing he ever said about his work. Bernadette is visiting her office while Penny finds her there prior to their date. She didn’t seem happy to Penny and Bernie admits that she would rather stay home with the kids. A colleague stops by surprised that she was there and then offers to get her coffee. Another one calls her up with a and then she tells him to him the problem. Penny shakes her head as Bernadette loses her desire to stay home. The gent with the coffee also brings her one of the she liked. Leonard finds Kripke cleaning out some s that had in them. He can no longer make do the job as told to him by the head of , in writing. Leonard asks him to give up the club for Amy and Sheldon because he is really a good guy. Am I? Then he wonders what it would take. Sheldon find Leonard cleaning out the barrels when he was looking for Kripke. Leonard admits that he is sorry for lying to him and that he wants his to have the wedding of his dreams. Sheldon takes a deep breath and says, “On ?” All right then Amy’s wedding of her dreams. Sheldon and Leonard then decide that between the two of them, they could out smart Kripke. Unfortunately, they both end up scrubbing out the barrels. Howard comes into the kitchen commenting on the long he had. Raj was watching the kids. Howard thanks him for covering for him. Raj complains about the sights and smells he had to deal with. Leonard and Sheldon enter Amy’s apartment with the good news that they secured the club. Amy gets excited. Sheldon explains that he couldn’t have done it without Leonard. They were like . Why does Leonard have to be Robin? Besides cleaning out the barrels, they have to invite Kripke, and his date, pay for his date and let him sing “ ”. Leonard didn’t understand the name of the song. Amy doesn’t want him singing at their wedding. She suggests the Category:Sheldon Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Future episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Lenny Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:2018 Category:February Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Series 11 Episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Wedding Planning Category:Barry Kripke Category:Barry